Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a receiver unit and a corresponding receiving method. Further, the present disclosure relates to a computer program and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Description of Related Art
Many currently available receivers for receiving and processing signals like TV signals comprise single carrier or multi carrier frequency domain equalizer perform frequency domain equalization. Problems may arise if the received signal is lacking full circularity.
The equalization is divided into two phases an initial reception phase and an iterative processing phase. The iterative processing phase applies a cyclic prefix reconstruction and a frequency domain equalization iteratively to improve the symbol decision quality. The iterative processing comprises applying the cyclic prefix reconstruction to the interblock interference cancellation output, a frequency domain equalization of the symbol blocks, obtaining new symbol decisions which are again used for an improved cyclic prefix reconstruction during the next iteration step and providing an output of final symbol decisions to a following receiver stage when the required symbol decision quality is achieved or a defined number of iteration is reached.
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventor(s), to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.